Space.44: Don Armage's Identity
is the forty-fourth episode of Uchu Sentai Kyuranger. It features the debut of Don Armage's Third form and the only appearances of Taiyou Chameleon Green, Chameleon Green Moon and Pegasus Kajiki Yellow. It also features the return of Pega-san since episode 6. It also features Quervo first appearance in the present day, but as a primary undead host of Don Armage. Synopsis Don Armage's ambitions were stopped by the Kyurangers! According to Hoshi Minato, the actions of the Kyurangers are increasing the resistance efforts across the universe! It finally seems like hope is once again returning to the universe! However, Don Armage disappeared before Planet Southern Cross exploded, and no one knows where he is now. The Kyurangers were enjoying themselves before Pega appears once again! But Tsurugi, who knows the identity of Don Armage, refuses to talk to his friends. Just then, various planets begin to rapidly explode within the Corvus System! Could one of the Kyurangers be allied with Don Armage? They head to the Corvus System to find out for themselves... Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : / * : Guest Cast * : * : * : Suit Actors *Shishi Red/Shishi Red Orion: /Takumi Kizu *Sasori Orange: *Garu: *Balance: *Champ: *Hebitsukai Silver, Hebitsukai Metal: *Chameleon Green: *Raptor 283: *Kajiki Yellow: *Shou Ronpo, Kyutama Gattai KyurenOh: *Koguma Skyblue: *Houou Soldier, Kyutama Gattai RyuTeiOh: *Quervo: *Don Armage: *Bossworm: Kyutama *Shishi Red - Shishi (Shishi Voyager), Saiko, Saiko (Infinish Blast), Kojishi (Kojishi Voyager) *Sasori Orange - Sasori (Sasori Voyager), Ikkakuju, Sasori (All-Star Crash) *Ookami Blue - Ookami (Ookami Voyager) *Tenbin Gold - Tenbin (Tenbin Voyager) *Oushi Black - Oushi (Oushi Voyager) *Hebitsukai Silver/Metal - Hebitsukai (Hebitsukai Voyager), Dark, Dark (Metal Ophiuchus Impact), Hebitsukai (All-Star Crash) *Chameleon Green - Chameleon (Chameleon Voyager), Hikari (Taiyou, Tsuki), Hikari (All-Star Crash) *Washi Pink - N/A *Kajiki Yellow - Pegasus, Kajiki (Kajiki Voyager), Pegasus (All-Star Crash), Pegasus (Pegasus Break) *Ryu Commander - N/A *Koguma Skyblue - Koguma (Kuma Voyager), Ooguma, Koguma (All-Star Crash) *Houou Soldier - Houou (Houou Voyager) Errors *''to be added'' Notes * As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 17, . *'Viewership': 3.1% *The first trailer for Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger aired at the end of this episode. *'Kyurangers featured in closing credits' **'Left': Tsurugi Ohtori **'Right': Spada *'Super KyurenOh Combinations:' ** ** *'Lucky Kyutama Luck Test' **'Hint': Giraffe **'Color': Yellow *'Kyulette Team:' N/A *Garu, Balance, Champ, Raptor and Shou don't appear transformed in this episode. *This is the first episode to feature Kyurangers other than Shishi Red using the Pegasus and Hikari Kyutamas. **Perhaps as a result of this, their respective roll calls now combine the unique titles granted by the power-up Kyutamas with that of their own (e.g. Dancing Mei-Star, Shining Shinobi Star). *When Hammy switches the Hikari Kyuutama from Taiyou Mode to Tsuki Mode she yells "Moon Kyu Energy, Make Up!", in nod to Sailor Moon's iconic "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" line. DVD/Blu-ray releases Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: Space.41: Infiltrate! Planet Southern Cross, Space.42: My Father? The Universe? Lucky's Resolution, Space.43: The Vow on the Holy Night, 'Alright, Lucky!' and Space.44: Don Armage's Identity. Blu-ray Collection 4 comes with 12 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ドン・アルマゲの正体 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ドン・アルマゲの正体 Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode Category:Sentai New Year Episode